Bomb
|anime = #J51/#E49 - #J57/#E57 - #J78/#E78 - #J84/#E84 - #J85/#E85 - #J100/#E100 |type = Weaponary |hat = Classic: Blue, floppy cap. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land he wears a multi-colored party hat. |elements = Fire ( ) |powers = Lights fuses ( ) |icon = |enemies = Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr., Jungle Bomb, Skud, Pedo, Rockn, Balloon Bomber, Foley, Prank, Bomb Perot |mini-bosses = Poppy Bros. Sr. ( ) |bosses = None |helper = Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr.}} General Information Bomb is one of Kirby's copy abilities. It debuted in Kirby Super Star. Being Kirby's most explosive ability after Crash, Bomb allows Kirby to create and utilize an endless supply of old-fashion grenades for massive damage. Because of the rapid throwing rate, it can overwhelm enemies. Technically, Bomb first appeared as an item in Kirby's Dream Land, where Kirby could inhale a bomb and fire it back out to damage multiple enemies, but the bomb copy ability first appeared in Kirby Super Star. In most games with ability hats, Bomb Kirby's hat is blue and floppy, similar to that of Poppy Bros. Jr. when he gets this copy ability. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, he gets a bluish party hat with a red ribbon instead. Move Set In Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Bomb Kirby in the anime retains the same look and attacks as in the games. He can create and throw an unlimited number of bombs at will. He can also create bombs of varying sizes. In the transformation sequence, Kirby inflates, turns red, and explodes leaving behind Bomb Kirby making a bomb. Transformation Sequence The sound made when Kirby sends out a bomb is the same sound when a Poké Ball from the Pokémon series is opened. This sound is replaced in the 4Kids dub with a new American sound effect made from that original Japanese sound effect or sounding like it as made by 4Kids. Appearances Bomb, along with Fighter, is the third most frequently used copy ability with six appearances. *Kirby Takes the Cake (First Use) *A Half-Baked Battle *Right Hand Robot *Mumbies Madness *A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle *Fright to the Finish / Fight to the Finish ''Kirby GCN'' Bomb appeared as one of the abilities shown in the trailer of Kirby GCN, having some qualities from previous Kirby games, like Set Bomb for example. The ability has also shown a completely different hat unlike the previous Kirby games, which resembles an orange party hat instead of a blue pointed hat. There was also a new Bomb enemy. He is a tiny creature on a big ball, around the size of a Golem. A similar redesigned hat will be seen in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Other Quotes Trivia *This copy ability might be, like Sword Kirby, a reference to Link, because of the hat and the bomb itself. Link uses both swords and bombs in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. *The bombs may also be a reference to Bomberman. *While there are Ice Bombs and Thunder Bombs, there are no Fire Bombs because the regular bomb already has the element of fire. Artwork Image:Bomb.JPEG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Bomb.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Bomb.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Bombkirbyjet.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Bomb.JPG|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:Bomb.jpg|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' image:Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery File:Bomb_1.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Screen_shot_2011-10-04_at_5.59.12_PM.png‎|Kirby's Return to Dream Land Other Ability Icons File:Bomb Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Bomb_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:Bombicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Bomb_Top_Ride.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' image:Bomb_icon.gif|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' de:Bomben-Fähigkeit ja:ボム Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land